Project Yuki
by silvercross
Summary: [Chapter 5 up] Valentine's day is approaching; a perfect opportunity for Touya and Yukito to finally get together. However, for Touya, things wouldn't be that easy... Yaoi. (ongoing)
1. A Shocking Discovery

A weird plot bunny visited my room one night... and thus this fic was born! Umm, written I mean. Anyways, this is a ccs valentine fic (although I'm not sure if I can finish this on time for that day). This is just the prologue so gomen if this is so short! Promise, as soon as get some time on my hands I'll continue with this as soon as possible. Oh, and yes this is YAOI hah, I've never written a non-yaoi before and I'm not planning to.. I'm too lazy to write one actually, and my favorite pairing of course sexy tanned subaru look-alike + pale grey-haired scheming snow bunny = perfect yaoi couple There, I made it clear. So if anyone doesn't happen to be a yaoi hentai like I am then... well you know what to do. ^.~!

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh.. not mine. CLAMP-sama's. Don't sue me. I'm just a poor college student. 

/_/ - thoughts

*_*, ___ - emphasis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Project Yuki**

by silvercross

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-----------------

PROLOGUE

-----------------

Never had Touya imagined something like this.

/Masaka... t-this can't be happening... oh god someone snap me out of this nightmare.../ Touya thought in disbelief.

"To-ya, is there something wrong? You look kinda pale.. did you catch what I said a while ago? I said I--"

"No need to repeat that Yuki. I got it." /All too clearly actually../ Touya added in his thought. /Something has to be done.. I wouldn't just stand here and gobble that all up.. Just you wait, Tsukishiro../ Touya's firey eyes beamed with new-born courage and confidence.

He vowed to himself, no matter what happens, he will win Yukito back.

**FLASHBACK**

"Itai.. my neck and back are all sore.. ch'k'so.. this'll hurt like hell in the morning.." Touya muttered painfully as he removed his soccer uniform.

"It wasn't even the game you know. This is all Akizuki's fault. She keeps clinging to me like I'm her last link to earth or something." Touya said with a scowl.

"Come on now, To-ya, you know the girl likes you. She probably just wants to get close to you like almost every girl in our school does." Yukito mouthed in reply, his eyes gleaming as he smiled at his bestfriend's reaction. 

Touya's scowl deepened. "But I__don't__like__her." Touya said as he continued dressing. "Besides, it's not just her. All the girls in school were acting really weird lately... like they're lovesick or something."

Amber eyes blinked twice. "To-ya.. you mean you don't know?"

Touya's brows arched in confusion. He doesn't have a slightest clue what Yukito was talking about. "Why? What *should* I know?"

Yukito grinned at Touya. "Mmmph... and I always thought I was the oblivious one here. I guess you're just as oblivious as I am."

Touya frowned slightly at his bestfriend's teasing. He was already finished and now sat facing Yukito. "Would you please just get to the point?" 

Yukito stopped dressing and turned to face his bestfriend. "Have you been paying attention around you lately, To-ya? Have you ever looked at the calendar?"

"Sheesh.. with my part-time jobs and schoolwork, who's got time for that?" Touya said with a shrug.

Yukito started giggling again. He couldn't believe how oblivious Touya had been. He saw Touya getting annoyed at him and struggled to end the torture. "To-ya, do you even know what month is it now?" Yukito blurted out, not quite succeeding in getting to the point.

Touya was really annoyed now. "YUKI!!!"

"Okay, okay.. I'll tell you already." Yukito voiced in surrender. "Today is February 8, Friday... meaning next week..." Yukito said slowly, his voice trailing off.

"Ooo..kay..." Touya said, urging Yukito to continue.

The grey-haired boy blinked in confusion. "You mean you still can't figure it out?" 

"No." Touya said, still annoyed, as if the question sounded so ridiculous to him.

Yukito finally sighed in surrender. "Next week, Thursday, is Valentine's day."

Instead of a "What?! Next week already?! How come I didn't see that coming?!?!" Yukito received a completely unexpected reply.

"Oh." Touya said flatly.

"Oh?" Yukito asked, waiting for an explanation from Touya.

"Well, it's not like I haven't encountered that day yet. And even though it's just once a year, it doesn't thrill me a bit." Touya uttered, his hands waving in gesture as he attempted to explain.

"But why To-ya? What's wrong with that day? It happens to be one of my favorite occasions!"

"Hyeah, it's one of your favorites alright.. you'll have enough chocolates to feed you the entire year!" Touya teased, giving Yukito a cocky grin.

The shorter boy ignored Touya's teasing. "Well, that's just one of the reasons." Yukito replied, his face quite serious.

Touya continued mocking. "You mean there are OTHER reasons?! Someone call a doctor quick!"

"Mou, To-ya, yamero na. I'm quite serious here you know." 

"Okay.. okay. Gomen Yuki. Tell me, is there something bothering you?" Touya said, somewhat worried at Yukito's sudden change of mood.

"To-ya... um.. do you have any plans on Valentine's day? Well, you know, a date or something?" Yukito said softly, his face turning a bit pink.

/Hmmn.. I wonder why Yuki suddenly asked me that... WAIT! Could it be that... No.. Yuki can't be asking me to.. well.. I don't know what to say.... MASAKA! Does he already know what I feel for him?! Shit.. what am I gonna d--/

"To-ya? Are you with me? You're spacing out." Yukito asked, waving his hands in front of Touya to capture the boy's attention.

"A-a, gomen Yuki.." Touya continued, his heart drumming painfully in his chest. ".. About your question, well, got no plans yet. Not with anyone in particular."

"Oh." Yukito said, dropping his gaze on the ground beneath him.

Touya decided to ask his grey-haired friend. "Um, how about you Yuki? Got any plans?" Touya asked nervously, struggling to keep his voice from shaking.

/This is it.. the moment I've been waiting for.. Will he love me back? Shit.. what if he doesn't feel the same way?!/ Touya cursed in his mind. He somewhat regretted asking Yukito that.

"Well, actually I have.. but I'm not quite sure if that person.. well... likes me too." Yukito softly uttered, his eyes still on ground. His grey locks obscuring him from Touya's vision were slightly dampen by sweat.

Touya's heartbeat tripled. /Oh god.. finally.. after years of waiting.. of longing.. finally../ 

"Umm, Yuki.. you can tell me you know... who that person is.. " /Hah, like I don't know.. Yoshi! I've been waiting so damn long.../

"It's..." 

Touya gulped. "Y-yes?"

"It's Mika-chan." Yukito finally said.

/WHAT?!?!/

Touya felt like he was hit by a ten-wheeler truck.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

______________________

tsuduku

---------------------------------

gomen minna!! I know this is too short! oh, and I almost forgot to mention.. this is my first ccs fic. well, waddaya think? does it suck? .! should I even continue with this?

feedback, ne?


	2. The PLAN

gomen minna... just finished my paper and well... my mind's not working well right now.. sorry if the plot's not moving.. pls. don't kill me.. promise i'll do better next time... whoa i'm babbling.. *mumbles to self* ::st'pd fr'ggn p'per...:: ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Project Yuki**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

------------

Chapter 1

------------

"So what am I supposed to do? I mean.. I don't even know if she likes me.. What if she... what if she likes som.." Yukito mumbled, unfinishing the words.

Touya remained stiff, trying to gather himself together. /First of all, why her?! Second... you think *that's* a *problem*?! How about me? Don't I deserve an explanation?! How come I didn't know any of this?!/ Touya thought angrily, his mouth twitching slightly as he continued. 

/And on top of that, a GIRL?! Well, okay.. so there's nothing wrong with *her* being a *girl* but that's not the point! I mean.. what's so special about her anyways?!/ He growled in his mind. He was thinking much clearly now and angry beyond belief. He couldn't understand why of all people, Yukito chose Mika-chan. 

Touya managed to control his raging temper and spoke to Yukito. He was struggling to keep his voice from faltering, and barely succeeding with it. 

He finally asked. "How long?" It was all Touya could ask, as if those two words were enough to be understood by Yukito.

Despite Touya's attempts to cloak his disillusionment, Yukito could still sense the hurt in Touya's voice. He tugged nervously at his bangs, dropping his eyes on the locker's floors. "Umm.. months?" Yukito answered softly, apology written on his pale face.

"Exactly HOW many?" Touya frowned, knowing Yukito was at fault in keeping it from him. He's facing the lockers now, his back turned against Yukito. He tried hard to conceal the growing tension in him and the obvious resentment that painted his tanned face. Touya felt like being drowned in his own embarrassment -- felt ashamed for even thinking of such things. He wouldn't want Yukito to sense his false hope, much more uncover his deep, dark, secrets. Fantasizing about his bestfriend wasn't exactly something he would advertise. 

Yukito answered him. "Umm... three?" The grey-haired boy quivered, troubled eyes still locked on the ground. 

Touya almost collapsed. /Shit.. I can't believe he kept that from me for that long.. He didn't even consider the fact that I'm his closest friend.. his BESTfriend for god's sake.. And all this time I was expecting him to be in love with m-- / Touya thought mournfully, unfinishing the words. As much as he wanted to deny it, he *was* disappointed. He still couldn't believe that Yukito.. the shy and blithe guy he always known his bestfriend to be, actually liked someone else and even *wanted* to confess to that someone. His bestfriend always acted neutral in front of everyone; treating them all as good friends and still manages to keep the distance. Yukito was just as secretive as him, and it shocked Touya to hear his bestfriend's sudden revelation. 

He turned slightly and gazed at Yukito's features. He marveled at the silvery-grey hair, glistening despite the lack of light in the room. Then his eyes were diverted to his bestfriend's amber ones, awe-stricken at their unbelievable gentleness. Everything about Yukito seemed to glow.. and it made Touya even more determined to bring him back. He vowed to himself that he would... and he would do it no matter what. 

/Gotta think of a plan fast! Think Kinomoto!/ Touya urged himself in his mind. 

Yukito started speaking, troubled eyes barely gazing at him. "Anou... To-ya, hontou ni gomen, for not telling you that..." 

/Hmmnn.. a plan.. I need a plan... something that'll draw Yuki's attention away from Mika-chan../ Touya thought hard, resolved to pursue with his scheme. He was lost in deep thought and didn't hear Yukito as the pale boy continued. 

"...I know.. I should've...."

/.. a plan... umm.. Matte---- that's it! Yoshi... I know this'll work.. Because I'm gonna *make* this work! And no one'll dare stop me! Hah, I swear I'll get you back my snow bunny... even if I have to die trying.../ Touya smirked in his mind, already fawning over his victory. 

"... told you about my feelings for Mika-chan.. but.. well, I was kinda embarrassed.. and I don't know what your reaction will be.. and.. a-and I don't know anything about girls and stuff and..." Yukito mumbled ceaselessly as he attempted to explain himself.

Touya cringed slightly at the mention of Mika-chan's name. /Kinomoto, stay calm... the situation won't improve a bit if you let him know how *bothered* you are. Just go with the plan and don't forget to smile goddamit!! Cmon, say something casual so he won't suspect anything! Laugh, grin or tease him just don't be so shitty!/ Touya hissed in his mind. He breathed deeply then forced a smile at Yukito to mask his uneasiness. 

"Ahaha, Yuki, you're mumbling!" /Ch-, so much for being casual-/ "..It's okay you know, I understand." /Hah! HYEAH... I *understand* alright.../ He thought with a snort.

Yukito turned to face Touya. He was a bit puzzled at Touya's sudden change of reaction but the knots on his face smoothened just as quickly. "H-hontou? Arigatou To-ya.. I knew you would." Amber eyes beamed at Touya, relief evident on his face. 

Touya smiled knowingly at his bestfriend. /Yes, Yuki... I understand.. but that doesn't mean I won't do anything..../ He leered in his mind and continued.

/...I wouldn't let you get away that easy Yuki... no... not on that day you won't.. not on any day.../

/Tomorrow.... tomorrow *Project Yuki* begins.../

**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Touya woke up with a headache.

It was Saturday morning and he needed to get ready for class. His body screamed for rest, and his vision was slightly bleary from lack of sleep. Cursing inwardly, he forced himself to scramble out of bed. 

He managed to get himself to the bathroom, despite his occasional tripping on the wooden floor. Stripping himself off his clothes, he recalled yesterday's incident. /K'so, thinking about the *project* kept me all night... and I'm not even sure how to pull it off.. I mean, me? Touya Kinomoto.. a s---.. ch-, even in my mind I couldn't say it.../ Touya thought miserably as he turned on the shower. 

Deciding he was wet enough, Touya turned the shower off and started shampooing his dark hair. Working up on a lather, he continued. /But... as much as I hate it, it's the only plan I have now.. and it'll *have* to work, no matter what.../ 

The plan sounded really good to him yesterday, but now, thinking about it made his defenses crumble tediously. Touya knew the *project* wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Even though his bestfriend was unwitting at times, he wasn't exactly dead to the world. Yukito could be perceptive when he chose to be. And even though he always acted jovial around people, Touya knew no one could past through him without thorough scrutiny. Behind those gentle, amber eyes were another pair; more watchful, more mindful of the things surrounding them. And Touya was not an exception. 

He knew it wouldn't help him if Yukito would find out about his plan sooner than what was expected. Not only would he be more than mortified by his disclosure, but the fact that Yukito would discover that he, Touya, would even dare to *think* those *thoughts*, made him want to embrace doom even more. It was all Touya could do not to drown himself to death in the shower.

/Maybe I should just disappear..../ Touya grieved. He felt miserable. He felt abashed, because he thought.. because he hoped.. because he *loved*. He loved his bestfriend for a while now and he knew they belong to each other more than anyone else's. They had this connection -- he and Yukito.. but now, he felt as if Yukito was slowly fading away.. blown by the wind.. taken by someone else little by little. It was as if Yukito was moving farther and farther away from him. And it hurt him. It hurt him more than Kaho did.

Then he suddenly remembered. The promise. The one he made himself. He remembered Yukito's gentle features; the dough-like eyes.. always gleaming so brightly as if it were the sun itself.. or the moon. Sometimes he thought, it did glow like the moon. Maybe because Yukito was the moon himself.. or the other one within him. He knew from the first time he met Yukito, and Yukito knew it too. It was a special secret they'd shared.. along with the others who had known it too.

Recalling what it was or rather *who* it was he was fighting for, Touya knew he couldn't give up that easily. He needed Yukito -- wanted him.. *loved* him.. and he'll be damned if he let him slip away just like that. /Iie.. Touya no baka.. you can't chicken your way out of this now... it's not too late yet.. like you said the plan will work. It *must* work.../

Shrugging his thoughts off, he sighed heavily and finished his shower. On top of his desk, a notebook was opened freely by the gentle breeze coming from his windows. Pages flipped, as if invisible fingers were turning them. Finally, it stopped at the last part. Something --a short note-- was written on the bottom of the last page. And it read:

PROJECT YUKI

by Touya Kinomoto

Plan A: *seduction*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

whoa.. kinda angsty ne? gomen.. gomen.. i know this is kinda short and badly written but i decided to post it anyways.. dame

review pls?


	3. The Innocent Invitation

sorry this took so long, and a bit dragging too *sigh*, but at least I updated (whee!) hope you enjoy this at least..

---------

Part 3

---------

"The second Tokugawa shogun began a policy of isolating his country from foreign influence, and this led--"

Slim, impatient fingers tapped briskly at the wooden desk in an even rhythm. The owner had been stealing glances from the spectacled boy beside him every now and then, seemingly anxious to what the other was thinking. Sure enough, the pale boy was completely oblivious to the pair of dark eyes focused entirely on him. Touya let out a weary sigh and glanced at the clock hanging from the wall as seconds ticked away together with his heartbeat. Only a few minutes left and the show was about to start.

After the torturous night of doubting and dwelling in the thought of that 'project' of his, he finally decided that he would go through with it. He'd been waiting for so damn long, and he knew that waiting for the chance to fall from the sky wasn't exactly wisest thing to do. After all, he was the one who 'needed' something, so it's just befitting that he should be the one to act on it. And soon too.

Frowning a little to himself, he sneaked a glance at his left. The girl named 'Mika' had no idea that two, watchful eyes had been scrutinizing her every move, seemingly studying every single detail about her. The tanned boy gave her a narrow look before turning his head and focusing on the lecture. Yes, he thought, today is the day alright... Smirking slightly, he scribbled a few words on his notebook and added a few 'strategies' that might help him in his plan.

-

"Okay class, that's all for today."

"Arigatou gozaimashita!"

After giving their sensei a final greeting, Touya hurriedly packed up his things, only to discover that Mika had beat him to it. The girl was approaching his snow-bunny with a bright smile, cerulean eyes beaming with warmth and, Touya noted, something else. But all those thoughts had quickly vanished from his mind as he saw the girl start up a conversion with Yukito.

"Ne.. Tsukishiro-kun, are you free tonight?" The girl asked with no hint of shyness whatsoever. He gave the spectacled boy another one of her sweet smiles and tilted her head a bit to the side as she waited for an answer.

Yukito pondered for a minute and smiled at her with equal gentleness. "Nothing that I know of," he answered frankly and asked, "Why?"

Uncertainty had finally sheathed the girl's features. "Anou.. the archery club members are holding a star-gazing overnight party tonight.. a-are you coming?" The girl tensed a little, candle-like fingers playing nervously at the edge of her uniform.

Yukito blinked, then blushed a little, a tinge of crimson painting his porcelain skin. He adjusted his glasses a bit and smiled at the invitation. 

Touya scowled at the sight. He couldn't believe how openly the girl had been flirting with 'his' Yukito, and then feigning shyness just now. Even more so, Yukito seemed to be completely oblivious to all of this, happily accepting the girl's phony show of sweetness and innocence. He could have sworn the girl was smirking inside in triumph.

As if anticipating the spectacled boy's compliance, Touya immediately rushed to their side.

"--Oya, Yuki. I just remembered, Sakura wanted to know if you could stay over for tonight. The kaijuu wants some help with her project." Touya interrupted deliberately.

Yukito blinked his eyes in confusion. "Sakura? I saw her early this morning. How come she didn't--"

"--The project's bow and arrow-making," Touya said in a casual tone, cutting off a puzzled Yukito.

"She probably forgot to ask you, or was too shy to ask. And well, since you have an extensive knowledge about archery, I thought you should be the best man for the job."

Touya had been trying hard to keep a straight face all the while. Inside he was fawning over his victory already, but struggled to keep his composure. After all, he was a good actor. He had always been an expert in keeping his feelings bottled up inside, hardly unveiled for everybody to feast on. Yes. Ever since Nadeshiko died, those once, sunny eyes had been marred with unmistakable dejection. And for Sakura's sake, for his dear sister's well-being, he had to be strong. And putting on an iron mask was the only solution he came up with.

Years passed by and that mask was kept intact, until he met Yukito, his silver-haired angel, and supposedly one of the great guardians of the Clow book. He was stunned at first, looking through those amber eyes and seeing something else, or someone. He had seen it, and believed it, if not for his gift. He had seen the apparent contrast between his bestfriend and the other within him. Yet nothing changed, and he fell, free-fall became an understatement and gravity became his friend and enemy. The mask he carved to perfection all those lonely, painful years he endured by himself had eventually cracked, leaving him wide open for the world to feast on his vulnerability.

Touya had been waiting all this time for his bestfriend to see him on 'that' light, but to no avail. Hell, he might as well have waited a little bit longer, but the sight before him made it impossible. No, he thought. If he waited for Yukito to make the move, he'd be dead-old already. Ivory-towered, yes, and he knew that. Touya knew that so well that he was deciding how things should be.

Starting now.

"Sou.." Yukito uttered with slight uncertainty. He didn't want to break Sakura's heart by declining, but Mika...

"Well," Touya began, "if you couldn't come it's okay I guess." He sighed exaggeratedly and tried to give the spectacled boy his most 'disappointed' look. "Saa.. I'll just have to break the news to her when I get home. Maybe buy a little present for her, to lighten up things a bit."

The soccer player grinned inwardly. I'm winning! He screamed in his mind. He knew Yukito couldn't refuse offers like that, not if it involves his adorable, kid sister. Of course he wouldn't admit that to the kaijuu, but he was glad that at least, Sakura was willing to work with him. Sakura had been curious at first, questioning him why he thought of something like that. In order to rescue himself from that awkward position, he invented an excuse and told Sakura that he needed to talk with Yukito about something, and that he couldn't seem to do it because the spectacled boy was always busy. Naturally, his sister had bought the idea, thinking that his 'niichan' had a 'misunderstanding' with her long-time crush. She thought by pretending to have a project, she would be helping them out, even if it means lying to Yukito.

Touya knew he should be ashamed of those antics he was trying to pull, but waiting any longer would make roots grow on him. It wasn't like his current 'competition' was holding back either. Oh no, she couldn't fool him with her fake display of sweetness and that oh-so innocent look on her face. There must be something up on her sleeves, he noted, and he wasn't going to just sit back and relax. Like the saying goes, 'All is fair in love and war'.

Dark eyes shone with determination as thin lips twitched slightly upward. He was smirking inwardly as a single thought tarried in his mind.

Yes, this is war.

Touya was pulled away from his trance as he felt a slight movement before him. He shifted his gaze to Yukito's and almost toppled over in bliss as he confirmed his assumptions.

Yukito was smiling at him.

"Okay To-ya," The spectacled boy started, "I'll stay over tonight and help Sakura-chan with her project."

The pale boy then turned to face the girl waiting beside him, amber eyes clouded with worry. He gave Mika an apologetic smile and spoke. "I'm sorry, Mika-chan, I guess I couldn't come to the star-gazing party tonight..." 

The aforementioned girl just shook her head in disagreement and smiled at him. "Iie, daijoubu yo, Tsukishiro-kun. There would be others like that anyway, and Kinomoto-kun's sister would be very disappointed if you don't come."

Amber eyes widened in relief. He gave the girl a big warm smile and spoke. "Arigatou, Mika-chan for understanding. I knew you would. Mata kondo, ne?"

The girl beamed in happiness at the offer. "Of course! There's always next time. Ja, I'm off to prepare already! Mata ne!"

Mika skidded out of the classroom, smile still lingering on her face. Yukito didn't seem to notice, but Touya saw something else. It seemed as if, the girl was smirking. He didn't know why, but he had an ill feeling about it. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and followed the girl out of the classroom with his eyes. That Mika must be up to something, he thought. If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me that is.

He saw something move before him, and turned to see Yukito waving a hand at his face to catch his attention. 

"To-ya, is there something wrong?"

The soccer player shove all his thoughts aside and shook his head. He gave Yukito one of his rare, heart-melting smiles and replied. "Nuh-uh, nothing's wrong Yuki. Come on, let's head home."

Yukito complied and Touya gladly ushered him out of the classroom.

-----

tbc

-----

*sigh* I was trying so hard to keep our bishies in character but failing miserably.. and sorry if this was so dragging! I was really busy and had no time to add more.. 

question, is Mika-chan really that annoying? =^.^=


	4. Plan A

//Part 4//

Slim, pale fingers handled the contraption expertly and with great ease. Just a few more finishing touches and Sakura's project was as good as done. 

Yukito saw a little movement from the corner of his eyes and turned just in time to see the little girl fumbling for words to say. "Anou.. hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita!!!" A faint blush tinted Sakura's smooth cheeks as she bowed in gratitude. She was delighted that Yukito found it easy to make a bow and arrow; she wouldn't want to consume most of his time just for that.

The aforementioned boy eyed him with gentle, amber eyes and smiled. "Ii desu yo, Sakura-chan. I'm very happy to do this for you." 

Sakura beamed with happiness. She had gotten over her crush but couldn't help feeling ecstatic whenever the boy was near. Yukito's presence was very overwhelming in an enchanting way; the mere sight of the boy roused strong feelings she had hidden deep within her. Sakura knew past was past, but old habits die hard, as well as feelings of attraction, regardless of time.

She still felt guilty though, lying to Yukito just so her 'niichan and him can finally settle things between them. Perhaps she could make it up to him by using the aforementioned contraption in battle whenever she has the chance. But then Yue, the moon guardian and the other form of Yukito would be there too and she would be too embarrassed to use it in front of him. She sighed sulkily and thought of other ways to make the bow and arrow of use to her. _Oniichan better appreciate everything I've done for him,_ she thought wearily.

".....a-chan? Sakura-chan?" The gentle tenor voice of Yukito roused her from her contemplation and she smiled at him, her crimson-tinted face and uneasy laugh made it impossible for her to hide the embarrassment of having been caught spacing-out. She gave a series of apologies before excusing herself to the kitchen. It was the perfect time to serve tea and snacks, she decided. Everything would be up to her 'niichan from this on.

Yukito blinked at Sakura's retreating form in confusion. He could have sworn something wasn't quite right with Touya's sister. She seemed awfully distracted and didn't even hear him calling her name. He would have given more thought to it when his best friend's voice came from behind him, startling him a little.

"Done with that yet?" Touya advanced in his direction and plopped himself on a nearby sofa. The bespectacled boy realized he was still holding the contraption and sent a gentle smile on his best friend's way.

"Un! It wasn't that hard for me really, and you know how much I love archery." His eyes were shining with genuine enthusiasm and happiness at the mention of the sport. Of all the sports he was amazingly good at, archery was still his specialty. The sport came so naturally to him; even he was surprised at how normal it was for him to execute it, like he had been doing it for decades. Of course, all of it had become clear to him the minute he discovered his other form. It had bothered him at first to realize that all of his abilities weren't really his own, that he shared it with some other being he wasn't even aware of until the time came when Touya offered that form all of his power. It wasn't only his abilities he had to share with Yue, his body was a big proof of how connected they were. He had to eat double or even triple of what a normal human being eats in order to sustain them both.

There had been a point in time where he couldn't embrace that fact entirely, how much he tried to surrender himself to the truth. The nagging feeling that somehow, everything he came to believe all his life, the memories he cherished, his very existence, was a mere distortion of the reality that he, Tsukishiro Yukito, was nothing but a false form, a convenience for Yue, something the moon guardian of the Clow Book can transform into whenever he felt the need to disguise himself, of his true nature. Yue 'was', and he 'was not'. Yue was the real one, the one truly existing and he was just a figment of Clow's imagination. 

But then he realized that the very fact Yue, Keroberos and him were all created by Clow made him similar and equal to them. Sure, the magician had created them first, but they were all his creations nonetheless. If they were both real, then he was just as real as them. And the fact that he had made friends with Touya, made memories with him, memories of his 'own' and not Yue's was all he ever needed to finally accept the actuality of his existence and cease all thoughts of him merely cloaked in Yue's shadow. 

Touya looked at his best friend in scrutiny. He had witnessed it all, from the way Yukito's eyes shone in delight of having mentioned archery, to the way it suddenly dimmed and he could see a dull trace of pain in those amber eyes, up to the point where he saw realization, understanding and satisfaction light up his best friend's face. He wondered what kept Yukito so engrossed in his own thoughts and was almost ready to scream murder when the beautiful, gentle and disgustingly sweet face of a certain girl named 'Mika-chan' entered and stained his poor mind. 

He was growling so loudly that Yukito seemed to have snapped out of his trance and was now looking directly at him. "Is there something wrong, To-ya?"

_Shit!_ He mentally kicked himself for lacking self-control. He could have given away his plans if he wasn't careful enough. He gave Yukito a somewhat strained smile and shook his head. "Ah, it's nothing Yuki. Just thought of the exams we need to study for." 

"But, aren't they for a month or so To-ya?" Amber eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"Er," Touya began, fumbling for some sort of excuse. "I just thought I should give myself a head-start so I wouldn't be having any problems when the time comes." He finished rather lamely.

Yukito, fortunately for him, bought his excuse. "Sou desu ne." The pale boy agreed and smiled at him.

_Whoa, down boy_ Touya felt himself warm up at the heart-stopping smile Yukito sent him. _If he keeps this up, I may not be able to wait until later for my plan._

Luckily for him, Sakura entered just in time with tea and goodies in tow. "Eat first, Yukito-san, oniichan!" She beamed up at her former crush as she balanced the tray with her small hands. Yukito didn't wait for her to settle it on the table by herself and helped her carry the goodies-filled tray before any accidents occur.

"Ah.. arigatou Yukito-san! You helped me once again" She smiled shyly at the pale boy, fingers playing with the hem of her skirt. 

Touya rolled his eyes at the display. _Can this scene scream any more sappiness??_ Sure, he loved his sister to death and as well as Yukito, but one can only take as much. One more sugary exchange and his whole body would rot.

"Hai.. hai.. arigatou **_kaijuu_**" He teased while escorting Sakura out of the living room. As much as he hated to shove his sister away, he desperately _needed_ some quality time with his Yuki. He decided now was the best time, or never. And 'never' was not particularly appealing to him anyway.

"Mou.. hidoi wa yo, oniichan!!" The little girl screamed in reply. Then she turned around, facing his brother as she spoke in a tone just loud enough for the both of them to hear. "Remember 'niichan, you owe me one for this." She finished with an adorable pout.

Touya rolled his eyes once more and ruffled his little sister's hair. "Hai.. hai wakatta yo." He could almost imagine what sorts of 'payment' his sister would present to him for the favor of having Yukito stay in the house. As adorable as Sakura was, she could be a real kaijuu at times. He just hoped the 'payment' was something akin to domestic stuff like washing dishes or cooking and not something more.

Sighing in exasperation, he turned and marched towards his best friend who was currently gnawing at a luscious-looking cake their father made for them. Though for him, Yukito's lean form presented, by far a much, much prettier sight.

He felt himself growing awfully warm and awfully aroused at the thought. He winced inwardly as he mentally slapped his perverted self. _Idiot! What the hell were you thinking?? He's just inches away from you BAKA!!!_

Touya smoothed his clothes and managed to restrain himself as he sat down next to Yukito. He 'harrumph-ed' and spoke. "Hey, you gonna chow all that?"

Yukito stopped abruptly and stared at him in horror. "Oh! I'm sorry To-ya! I was so hungry I didn't realize you haven't taken one yet! There's still some cookies left."

The tanned boy decided to go further with his teasing. "Oh.. so by 'some' you mean those three little cookies over there..? How kind of you to think of me Yuki" Personally, Touya didn't care at all. He could watch the pale boy munch at any food and he'd be completely satisfied. Of course, anything beyond plain 'watching' was much, much better for him

Yukito's reply cut off any hentai thoughts forming in his mind once more and he was relieved that he didn't have to do it by himself. "Mou, To-ya, I already said I'm sorry! If you want some more badly I can always buy"

"Oh, no!" Touya cut him off abruptly. _I couldn't have him leaving this house until I've completed my plan_ He frowned at the thought. Then he realized how sudden and suspicious his reply must have sounded when he saw Yukito's eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "Er, I mean, no need for that. I'm not really hungry anyways." He said with just a hint of nervousness. "You finished with that yet? It's kinda getting late and I'm getting pretty sleepy too.." _Or horny_ he added in his mind.

For once, Touya was glad Yukito or his other self didn't have any telepathic abilities. He'd be in big trouble otherwise, what with his hentai mind broadcasting all sorts of perverted thoughts.

Yukito seemed oblivious to his best friend's musing though. He swallowed the last piece of the goodies Sakura prepared for them and gulped the rest of his tea. He beamed at Touya once more and replied. "Un! Ikou, To-ya."

At that he stood up, carrying the tray with the empty plate of cookies and cake and less than half-filled kettle of tea.

Touya trailed behind him, grinning like a madman. _Finally, I can start up with 'plan A' already_ He thought mischievously as he motioned the pale boy to go upstairs. It would prove to be an interesting night for him. 

+ + +

"Okay, calm down Touya you can do this" Touya whispered to himself in assurance as he faced his bathroom mirror. Yukito was at his bed already, waiting for him to come out so they could get the extra futon in his father's room. Little did he know that Touya wasn't planning on getting any extra futon and just share the single, 'king-sized' bed with him.

Touya knew staying at his bathroom for what seemed like an eternity isn't exactly the smartest thing to do at the moment. He was making Yukito suspicious, and not to mention wasting most of his precious time by lingering at the sink while debating on whether to pursue with his plan or not. He thought it would be as easy as a piece of cake for him to just go out there and seduce the hell out of his best friend, but once they entered his room, all feelings of confidence died in him. Left with paranoia, he excused himself to the bathroom and shut the door in a silly attempt to escape the current situation. He knew he couldn't stay there forever though.

The famous soccer player sighed for the nth time. It was kind of an irony for him really, that he, a famous soccer player, an A-student admired by tons and tons of girls and boys alike; he, who had faced almost all kinds of mishaps with pure confidence and determination, was currently locking himself up inside his bathroom in an attempt to avoid his best friend.

_But this is different!!! _He screamed in his mind.

He suddenly remembered the confrontation earlier with 'Mika-chan' and his features hardened. The smile on those seemingly angelic lips they were deceiving all right. Enough to deceive his gullible Yukito.

The thought had somehow helped him overcome his nervousness and fear. He had to try, didn't he? It was the only way to see if his best friend wanted him too. Mustering up enough guts, he finally placed one hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly.

_Ready or not, here I come Yuki._

+ + +

Yukito frowned. The pale boy hardly sported this kind of expression but right now he did. He was currently deep in thought, contemplating on Touya's longer-than-the-usual absence. _I wonder what could be wrong_

He shook his head and smiled at his silliness. There were a lot of reasons why Touya might be taking a long time in the bathroom. Simple reasons like uh, excreting waste and stuff. Or perhaps cleaning himself up. Whatever the reason is, Yukito decided it was just a normal thing.

Finally, after a few more minutes (though it seemed like forever for the tanned boy), Touya stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door. He walked towards the closet as the pale boy spoke.

"To-ya," Yukito started, "what took you so long?"

Touya froze on his tracks and nervously spoke. "Oh, heh. Sorry about that. Had to do some 'thing' you know."

"Oh.." The pale boy nodded in understanding.

_Good, he bought it. Now, to work!_ Touya rummaged at his closet and found the red, silk boxers he had been hiding under the sweatshirts. _Now, I'll just put this on and let my body do the talking_

"Erm, To-ya?" The tanned boy was halfway from removing his shirt when Yukito called him. He turned to the pale boy, removing the last of his upper clothing and replied. "Yes, Yuki?"

Yukito tilted his head sidewards and asked. "What are you doing?"

Touya swallowed nervously as he draped his shirt on a nearby chair. "What does it look like I'm doing?" _Shit!!! Has he found me out yet??_

"Well.." The pale boy's voice trailed off for a second, then he continued, "we were supposed to get the extra futon in your father's room remember?"

_Oh, so _that_ is what he's talking about_ Touya almost cried in relief as he understood what Yukito was trying to say. "Oh, it's okay Yuki. We won't be needing that. We could just share my bed anyways." He tried to make his voice sound casual though in his mind he was screaming: _Oh god.. oh god.. oh god!! How's he gonna take that??_

Luckily, the pale boy didn't seem to mind. "Okay."

Touya blinked in confusion. _That's it??? Boy, this'll be easier than I thought._

He turned around, facing his closet as he resumed his undressing. From behind him he could hear Yukito getting himself ready for bed too, but he pretended he didn't notice. He was undressing himself slowly, thoughts of seducing Yukito in mind. When he couldn't hear anything anymore, he decided Yukito must have finished fixing himself up already. _Good! Then all of his attention would be directed solely to me!!!_

Snickering inwardly, he continued unbuttoning his pants and removed them then slowly, he slid off his boxers _Ooh! Yukito must be sporting a nosebleed by now, seeing my firm, tanned form devoid of any clothing My entire, luscious body displayed solely for those innocent eyes of his_

Still ever-so-slowly, he reached out for his red, silk boxers and put them on in the most 'seductive' way he could manage. _Heh, Let's see Yuki resist this one Feast your eyes on this Yuki_

Giving himself one final snicker, he turned around and faced his best friend

And was faced in turn by no one but a sleeping Yukito.

It was all Touya could do not to claw his eyes out in frustation. He didn't know if he was going to be angry or just laugh at his pathetic predicament. _After after everything I've planned.. after I've carefully planned all these, after putting up a good show he just sleeps on me???_

Touya groaned loud enough to wake the dead (unfortunately, not Yukito) as he sat on his bed. He shifted his eyes on his best friend's sleeping form and sighed. Touya got to admit though, even if his plan didn't go perfectly, watching an adorable Yukito sleeping peacefully on his bed was a very nice sight.

Sighing heavily once more, he stood up and changed into his usual, boring night clothes and joined Yukito to bed. Before he fully tucked himself under the sheets, he reached for the drawer, took out a notebook and turned it on the last page. After doing some scribbling, he finally shut it and placed it back in the drawer. The notebook read:

**Plan A: Seduction (FAILURE) X**

**Plan B: USE SOCCER -- Fake an injury and play damsel.. er, guy in distress**

**+tsuzuku+**

Waah!!! I'm sorry this took so long!!! *bows* I dunno if anyone's still reading this.. I hope this chapter made up for all the delay

Anyways, I'll try updating more often than the usual. The thing is, I've another fic I'm working on right now (and a lot more unfinished ones besides that). But I promise I'll finish this and all my other fanfics. Just give me some time oke? ^_^


	5. Plan B

//Part 5//

The weekend passed almost like a blur and before Touya knew it, it was Monday again. Monday, meaning, only two days more before the dreaded Valentine's Day. A dejected sigh escaped his lips as he willed himself out of bed. _Two days... two days and yet here I am, just about to execute plan B later at soccer practice... with no assurance of victory whatsoever...._

Yukito's overnight stay at his house a night ago was a total fiasco. His best friend didn't even had a glimpse of him when he was "carrying out" his so-called plan. It was downright frustrating. And not to mention utterly embarrassing. 

Touya groaned at the thought. _All that planning, for nothing…_

He made his way to the bathroom as he recalled the painful events from Saturday night. Him, Kinomoto Touya, thinking he had all of Yuki's attention as he slowly — in the most seductive way he could manage — wriggled out of his seemingly too thick clothing. Him, clad only in red, silk boxers, all "ready to eat" as he turned to look at his best friend a.k.a. "future boyfriend", and seduce the hell out of the said boy only to be faced by Yuki's sleeping form. He wanted to scream then; oh, how he wanted to. It was maddening to see everything he had worked for crumble before him. He even had his little sister lie to Yukito just so he could get the boy to stay at his house instead of having him spend the night watching the stars with a girl named Mika-chan and perhaps do something more than mere "watching" afterwards….

"Ooww!!" Touya yelped as he accidentally cut his chin with the razor blade. A scowl formed on his face as he got a wet towel to clean it up, all the while thinking how mere thoughts of the aforementioned girl brings him bad luck.

__

What does that girl have that I don't anyway? He thought irritably. In his mind, a voice started to answer: _Well for starters she has boobs that could stop a war, an ass that just screams "Touch me!", and then just below her…._

"Oh, let's not go there." Touya winced in disgust. _Let us **so** not go there…_

But he knew he couldn't deny the obvious. He was a **_he_** and Mika-chan's a **_she_**. That's what the girl has that he hasn't. Never had Touya felt more frustrated about his own gender than now. But he couldn't imagine himself a _girl_ either. It sickened him!

Touya shook his head, snorting at his silliness. It doesn't matter if he was a _guy_ and he's in-love with his best friend, he reasoned in his mind. Like the saying goes, "all's fair in love and war."

__

I have a feeling someone said that not so long ago and failed….

Stepping out of the bathroom, he strode towards his closet and brought his uniform out. He shouldn't dwell too much on the past – what's done is done, he decided, and it was dead time to move on.

__

Yes, he thought mischievously, _time to execute plan B…._

+ + +

"Yuki-ku~n!" Touya felt his ears twitch at the unfamiliar endearment. _What the.... since when have they gotten *that* close??_

It almost felt like eternity to Touya, waiting for the class to be over so he could get on with his 'plan B' already. He was beyond ready to drag his gray-haired best friend out of the classroom but just as always, a certain 'Mika-chan' beat him to it. _And now they're on first name basis already???_

"Ah," The pale boy looked up from his desk and smiled gently at the girl before him, "Mika-chan. Nandesuka?"

As if referring to his boyfr--, err, best friend as "Yuki-kun" wasn't bad enough, the aforementioned girl sat on Yukito's desk and playfully twirled her light brown locks, all the while giving the innocent-looking boy a sweet yet flirtatious smile. _How the does she manage to do that??? And what the hell is she doing rubbing her butt on *my* Yuki's desk??!!_

"Nothing really," the girl said softly, lowering her eyelashes and continued, "I just wanna ask how your weekend was, since you missed the star-gazing with the club and all.."

Touya gripped the sides of his desks and scowled. He wondered how many years would a senior in high school spend in jail for murder. Perhaps he could use "invasion of property" or "threat" as a motive…? Nah, he doubted he could get away with it anyway. _Oh, if *that* isn't obvious flirting, I'm gonna eat my shorts…._

He finally decided he had *had* enough and stood up suddenly, surprising both his best friend and the girl. "Yuki, we'll be late for soccer practice. We should get going now."

"But…"

Touya turned to 'Mika-chan' and gave the girl a sweet smile all but dripping in sarcasm and spoke. "Yuki and I had a great weekend. Thanks for asking though." He smirked inwardly and continued. "Saa, we'll go ahead now. C'mon Yuki.." He dragged the pale boy out of the classroom, leaving the stunned girl still sitting on Yukito's desk.

__

Heh, three points for Kinomoto Touya…

"To-ya?" The 'victory' trance he was in was broken by the sound of Yukito's voice. He swallowed nervously before turning to look at his best friend, his hand still clutching one of Yukito's arms. "Yes, Yuki?"

"Is there something wrong?" The pale boy asked in concern. "You were acting weird back there… is something bothering you?"

Touya cursed in his mind. _Does he really have to look so damn cute??? As it is I'm having trouble breathing normally when he's beside me and yet there he goes looking oh-so-gorgeous and he's not even aware of it!!!_

The tanned boy forced a smile and replied. "Oh, nothing's wrong Yuki. It's just that coach will have our heads if we don't make it on time. Or me, rather. You're just helping out anyways. But still…" _Damn. I'm friggin' babbling!!!_ _Buy it buy it buy it buy it…._

Fortunately for Touya, his mantra worked (yet again). The pale boy looked thoughtful for a moment before he sent Touya his patented smile – one that makes the tanned boy lose whatever coherent thoughts left in his mind. Touya suddenly felt an urge to screw all of his plans, screw the goddamn world for all he care and just take Yukito – _then and there._ Trap him in one corner in the hallways, kiss the pale boy senseless and drag him to the nearest broom closet. Sword fighting.. yes, it seemed like a very good idea to him…

..If Yuki didn't escape from his tight hold and laughed heartily. "Okay To-ya! Race you to the locker room!" He grinned playfully at the stunned boy as he dashed towards the direction of their locker room. Touya was left alone in the hall, dumbfounded before he realized what happened. _That Yuki!!! _At that he turned on his heels and followed the said boy. If there's one thing he was sure of, it was to make Yukito pay. A mischievous glint danced in his eyes as he thought of various ways to make the said boy pay. _Oh yeah, you will pay dearly *my* Yuki…_

+ + +

__

Okay, this is it Touya. Only a few more minutes before soccer practice ends. Intentional hit.. dramatic fall.. expression of agony… – okay check. I wonder if I left anything out… Touya contemplated as he run from across the soccer field. The practice went well despite the nervousness he felt from waiting for the right time to execute his 'plan B'. As always, Yukito never suspected anything was out of the ordinary – the pale boy played like the usual and acted like the same sweet boy he knew and loved. _Only a little sexier… _he added in his mind.

Touya saw one of his teammates getting ready to hit the ball and prepared himself. The plan was to run to the direction of the ball and get himself hit deliberately on the sides (though he would make it *seem* like an accident), fall dramatically while clutching at the hit spot like he practiced a dozen times already, and then make an expression of pure, sheer agony and call out his best friend's name for the finishing touch. He grinned at himself at the thought. Yukito would definitely fall for him! Of course, what could be more effective than faking an injury and making your beloved best friend realize that he'd just *die* if he loses you. Well, he wouldn't really be bordering death because of that injury but Touya decided it was enough for as of the moment. It would be as effective as a car hit, only minus a coma and several grave injuries. 

__

There it is! Touya leaped at the ball, planning to block it using his back but it ended up hitting his right side instead. Hard. Just like planned.

__

Damn, but it smarts.. Touya winced at the pain and let his knees sink dramatically on the ground, his hands clutching at his right side and gave his gathering teammates including Yukito himself the most agonized expression he could manage. "Itee… Yuki.." _Well, at least it wouldn't be that hard to display a tortured face.. that Ichiro can sure hit!!_

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear their couch sidle beside him and check his injury. "Kinomoto-kun, maybe you should have that looked at. It doesn't look too serious, but we can never be too sure." The man who looked more or less in his early forties spoke with authority. Touya just nodded and turned to look at his best friend who was crouched beside him as well, amber eyes full of concern. "Daijoubu, To-ya?" The pale boy asked softly, one hand resting on Touya's shoulder.

__

It's working!!! Touya squealed in his mind as he saw Yukito's troubled expression. _Of course, since he cares deeply for me and all… and perhaps even love me.. ah! Shit, I'm blushing!_

He decided to answer Yukito before any suspicions rise up. "I don't know Yuki… it hurts like hell.." He lied. _I'm feeling much better now actually. Now all I need is a mind-blowing kiss from you and everything will be…_

"Kinomoto!" The loud call from behind him broke whatever fantasies he'd been having about his best friend. Irritated, he turned around and saw his teammate, the one who hit him, drop on one knee and apologize. "Sorry man! I honestly didn't know you were gonna take that! Are you alright?"

Touya wanted to scream, "No I'm not dammit! Now scram and leave Yuki and I in peace!", but all he did was give a strained smile and answer softly. No use destroying his plan anyway, not when he was *almost* succeeding.

"Aaah… it hurts and I don't know how serious it is." Another lie.

The boy named Ichiro didn't seem to suspect anything though. "Dude! I'm really sorry!"

"No it's okay, it wasn't your fault really.." _But I would never admit it's solely *my* doing. And what? Ruin my plan?_

The Ichiro-guy was stubborn. "I'm really really sorry Kinomoto. Look, I'll take you to the clinic now and have the nurse check it. It could be serious dude! 'sides, I don't want you dying on us now, what with the upcoming Inter-High and all…" The boy grinned at him as he helped him stand up.

If Touya wasn't alarmed at the current situation, he would have thwacked the boy's head playfully in response. As it is, he was being escorted towards the school clinic but not by his Yuki! With a dreadful expression, Touya turned to his best friend, eyes pleading for help from the pale boy. "W-wait! It's okay Ichiro, Yuki can just take me to the clinic.." _And then the nurse will tell Yuki to bring me home right? Then Yuki would be the one to *nurse* me to recovery in the privacy of my own room.... then he'll finally realize how much I mean to him.. He would tell me how worried and hurt he was when he saw me fall… just like how plan B is *supposed* to end… _

But his teammate shook his head stubbornly. "No no, it's okay Kinomoto. I'm the one at fault anyway, no need to bother Tsukishiro. You can go back to the practice everyone, I'll have Kinomoto taken care of."

__

Noooo! Touya felt himself panic. _Yuki!_

As if Yukito heard his best friend's plea, he spoke. "Anou, maybe I should be the one to bring To-ya to the clinic. After all, if the nurse orders me to bring him home I'd know where to take him."

__

That's it! Right on Yuki! I love you, dammit!

"It's okay, Tsukishiro-kun." It was the coach that spoke this time. "Ichiro-kun can take care of Kinomoto-kun. I'm sure Kinomoto-kun can direct him to his house anyway. And we still need you for this new play we're experimenting. You need to team up with Soujiro-kun for this one. You can just visit Kinomoto-kun after practice." The older man finished, patting the pale boy on the shoulder in assurance.

Touya felt all his blood drain in him. _This… this can't be happening. This is *so* not happening! Where the hell did I go wrong??!!_

The soft grip on his shoulder broke his painful thoughts. Ichiro gently positioned Touya's arm around his shoulders and encircled his own arm at the tanned boy's waist. "Okay, let's get rolling Kinomoto."

A soft, worried voice called from behind Touya as Ichiro led him to the clinic. "I'll drop by later, okay To-ya? Wait for me there…" His best friend's voice trailed off as Touya let himself be escorted out of the soccer field. A weary sigh escaped his lips as he mentally pictured the notebook in his bedroom drawer. He guess he would have to change the contents of the last page as soon as he got home.

Touya gave a defeated sigh once more as he planned his next move. 

__

+tsuzuku+

Gaaah! I'm evil! If these two gorgeous bishounen were here, they'd prolly throttle me to death! But no, torturing Touya, or any bishounen for that matter, isn't my hobby. *is definitely lying* 

Anyway, thanks for all those who reviewed!!! *huggles* I'm surprised people are still reading this… *embarrassed smile*

****

Violet Bunny – Yeah! It's refreshing to see Touya pining for Yuki once in a while. I'm more of a Touya/Yuki fan anyway. Thanks for thinking that this story's good even though you're a Touya/Yue fan ^_^ *hugs* Sorry if I didn't make Touya's plan B work ^^;; If I did then there'd be no more chaps to add!! XD

****

Wildwolf – Hehe, I'm sure it's just right to assume that you don't like Mika-chan that much. I mean, who does? Thanks for your review and I hope your hypnosis on Yukito would work! *winks*

****

Jean – Sankyuu! *glomps* I'm glad you thought it was a terrific chapter. Er, sorry for not updating for so long… *bows* I was kinda in a slump see, but now I've recovered! Yay for me! *throws confetti* And yeah, the fic is waaay beyond Valentine's day now… but that shouldn't stop me from continuing! Mochiron! *grins*

****

Stacey Janice Elton – Really? This came out in the classics section? Negative wow. That means I really have been ignoring this fic for sooo very long now. Sorry! *bows* At least I'm making it up to you guys buy updating as frequently as I could ^^;; Thanks for reading the fic!!! I hope it was at least worth it, ehe -_-;; And yes, I didn't totally abandon it and you can be assured that I wouldn't in the future ^_^ Again, thanks for putting up with my slump ^_^;;

****

Migiru Nagisa -- Of course I had fun writing it! *cackles* Torturing characters are one of my major hobbies.. *gasps* Oops! I gave myself away! *coughs* Anyway, thanks for reading this fic ^_^ If I was Touya I would be embarrassed myself! And yeah, I'd prolly blush like hells ^^;; I'm glad you found it enjoyable ^_^

That's all for now. I hope this chapter didn't suck! Review please ^_^


End file.
